


Loiro Californiano

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Portuguese, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "A autoconfiança sempre estampada no rosto do loiro contagiava o jovem empresário, estimulava-o a manter-se imponente. Jounouchi, o sol no meio da tempestade."
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Loiro Californiano

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Nuvens escuras e carregadas ameaçavam derrubar o céu a qualquer momento, pessoas andavam apressadas pelas ruas — algumas começavam a abrir seus guarda-chuvas e outras colocavam o que quer que tinham na mão sobre a cabeça, tudo para se proteger dos poucos pingos de chuva que sinalizavam a proximidade da tempestade.

O clima cinzento não intimidava Kaiba Seto no entanto, o jovem empresário caminhava indiferente até o prédio da Kaiba Corporation. Sua mente trovejava pelo cansaço, o barulho de inúmeros pensamentos descontrolados era insuportável, ocorria um temporal dentro de sua cabeça, talvez por isso não encontrava razão para se importar com os relâmpagos que agora assustavam os pedestres que passavam ao seu lado.

Enquanto andava Kaiba jurou ter visto, ainda que de relance, um tom vivo de ouro ao longe, não havia brilho em sua vida há muito tempo e tal visão causou-lhe uma sensação engraçada na boca do estômago.

_Engraçado._

Kaiba nem sequer conhecia o _significado sentimental_ daquela palavra.

Seu rosto retornou à apatia e seus pés voltaram a seguir o caminho que sempre seguiam nos raros momentos em que Kaiba tomava a incomum decisão de pegar um ar fresco — longe daquele ambiente que, segundo Mokuba, destruía cada vez mais sua saúde.

O CEO jamais manifestou esse desejo em voz alta, mas muitas vezes pegava-se com vontade de viajar para algum lugar distante, apenas ele e Mokuba, para algum lugar onde o sol brilhasse como aquele ponto dourado que ele vira anteriormente, algum lugar quente como a Califórnia.

Ainda assim, nada era favorável à essa fuga no momento, a empresa precisava dele e ele precisava da empresa, lutara tanto para conquistá-la, não podia simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto, Kaiba não era esse tipo de homem.

Trovoadas irromperam do céu, mas nada de chuva forte ainda. Guarda-chuvas coloridos fugiam de seus donos com a agressividade do vento que agora desarrumava o formato comportado dos cabelos castanhos de Kaiba, faltava pouco para chegar ao edifício da empresa, mas ele se encontrava com cada vez menos pressa de alcançar o local.

Milésimos de segundo passaram-se até que Kaiba vislumbrou o ponto dourado novamente, vinha de encontro a ele, entretanto era constantemente ofuscado pelas outras dezenas de cabeças que se movimentavam por aquela calçada.

Um sentimento familiar de entusiasmo preencheu suas veias fazendo-o sorrir subitamente. O ponto dourado se aproximava, era uma juba de cabelos loiros e Kaiba sabia exatamente a quem pertencia, era o que tornava a coisa engraçada.

_Engraçado._

Era o que Jounouchi pensava ser, sorrindo como um idiota, como se sua vida dependesse apenas de tal singelo ato. Ele não trazia guarda-chuva algum, nem tampouco segurava algo que pudesse proteger sua cabeleira reluzente, na verdade parecia se importar com a tempestade iminente tanto quanto Kaiba.

O CEO continuou a andar, fazia alguma diferença Jounouchi estar vindo de encontro a ele?

 _Não,_ diria Kaiba.

 _Sim,_ pensaria secretamente o mesmo.

A autoconfiança sempre estampada no rosto do loiro contagiava o jovem empresário, estimulava-o a manter-se imponente. _Jounouchi, o sol no meio da tempestade._

Kaiba não precisava de uma viagem só de ida para longe, ele precisava de uma viagem a um outro corpo, a um outro coração. Precisava conhecer outros sentimentos que não aqueles que nutria tão negativamente, precisava de alguém radiante. E pensar em Jounouchi como esse alguém era… _inadmissível._

Como se Kaiba Seto precisasse de alguém.

— É melhor correr, riquinho, ou irá se molhar.

Como se Kaiba Seto precisasse ouvir comentários tão pobres e desprovidos de graça diariamente.

— Ei, Kaiba, não está me ouvindo?

Como se Kaiba Seto precisasse ser alvo do tom preocupado de alguém tão insolente.

— Você está bem? — indagou a voz de Jounouchi e Kaiba pareceu despertar de algum transe.

Como se Kaiba Seto precisasse de alguém que o olhasse com brandura ao mesmo tempo em que recusava-se a enxergar-se como um inferior, de alguém com dizeres cálidos e sorriso aconchegante, de alguém com cabelos loiros quase tão brilhantes quanto um raio de sol.

Kaiba Seto não precisava de ninguém.

Um raio distante, um relâmpago incandescente, um trovão ensurdecedor, pingos de chuva do tamanho de bolas de neve, a tempestade havia chegado e Jounouchi ainda estava parado à sua frente.

— Me parece que nós dois perdemos nossas chances de fugir da chuva — falou o CEO, seus cabelos já respingando água.

— E quem disse que eu estava tentando fugir? — Sorriu o loiro, seus cabelos também encharcavam-se, todavia ainda pareciam reluzir. — Eu gosto da chuva. — Jounouchi abriu os braços, ergueu a cabeça e, esbanjando a maior alegria do mundo, deixou que a chuva se derramasse sobre o seu corpo, não que ele tivesse outra opção, é claro. — Mas aposto que você está louco por dentro, sabe, por ter molhado esse seu terno que deve custar mais do que um ano de aluguel do meu apartamento.

— De onde você nunca irá sair, não é, _bonkotsu?_

E foi observando aquele sorriso brilhante se esvaecer no meio da chuva que Kaiba finalmente viu a verdade que inconscientemente relutava em aceitar: _era Jounouchi que não precisava dele._

Como se Kaiba Seto, envolto por suas nuvens tempestuosas, merecesse estar junto de alguém como Jounouchi — iria apagá-lo, iria consumi-lo, iria eclipsá-lo. Não havia sol que sobrevivesse à sua escuridão, não havia ouro que reluzisse dentro do baú que era seu coração.

— Bem, você está errado — disse Jounouchi. Apesar dos sons incômodos do temporal, Kaiba ouvia perfeitamente cada palavra que saía dos lábios do outro. — Não que seja da sua conta, mas estou indo para a Califórnia na próxima semana.

— Bom pra você.

— É, é ótimo!

Um momentâneo silêncio seguiu-se sendo interrompido por outras fortes trovoadas.

— Foi uma conversa realmente estarrecedora, Jounouchi — Kaiba voltou a dizer —, porém eu não tenho mais tempo para isso. Faça uma boa viagem.

O jovem de cabelos loiros assentiu brevemente com a cabeça e afastou-se de Kaiba o mais rápido possível, este último, por sua vez, retomou os passos em direção à Kaiba Corporation imaginando como seria bom estar em outro lugar.

_Algum lugar onde o sol brilhasse como aquele ponto dourado, algum lugar quente como a Califórnia._


End file.
